


Lovesong

by Hovercraft79



Series: All The Magic [9]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: Even as Hecate and Ada continue to settle in to their relationship, trouble is brewing.  As the Witchtathlon meet grows nearer, tensions are running high. Ada and Agatha clash over almost everything while Geraldine Gullet feeds the flames.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: All The Magic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776937
Comments: 39
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the fic that covers the Week 8 prompt ‘magical battle couple.’ 
> 
> The title of this week’s fic was inspired by the song of the same name by The Cure. I think both Ada and Hecate would agree ‘you make me feel like I am home again’ sums them up perfectly.
> 
> I’d like to thank my very confused math teacher friend for her explanation of exponential vs linear magnitude. You know, for the proper dosing of a potion to enlarge a newt. 
> 
> As ever, I’m thankful Sparky is still hanging in there and editing for me. She was so thrilled to learn this was part one of two.

* * *

“Steady pace, Miss Spellbody, you don’t win marks with sloppy stirring.” Hecate nodded approvingly as the girl slowed her speed. Soon the spoon slipped through the potion like a dolphin through the sea. “Very well done.”

Hecate tried to keep the feeling tamped down, to keep her expectations low, but when she looked at her team, she couldn’t help the glimmer of optimism that blossomed in her chest. They had a chance, a real chance, to win the potions competition at the Witchtathlon.

“The three primary ingredients of an enlarging potion are? In descending order of potency?”

“Chokeberry, cattrap, and waterlily pad,” the girls chorused.

“And if you lack sufficient waterlily pad?”

“You can use one and one half the amount of waterlily root,” chirped Penny Pestle. “But you must slice it instead of shave it.”

Hecate beamed. “Exactly. Ma-ry Wool-ens… please tell me the proper color of the completed potion?”

Grinning, she didn’t hesitate to answer. “The potion should be the same shade of yellow as the wings of the male brimstone butterfly.”

Nodding, Hecate turned to the last girl on her team, Winifred Whitegrass. “All right, shall we see how it works?” She watched carefully as Winnie ladled up a phial of potion. “What’s the proper dosage?”

“One drop for each magnitude of size you wish to increase,” Winnie answered as she carefully collected a fire-bellied newt they’d taken to calling Figaro. She placed Figaro on the worktable and measured him. “Three inches long. Eight drops should give us a newt that’s twenty-four inches long.” She filled a dropper and held it over the newt, freezing when Hecate placed a hand over hers.

“While a twenty-four-inch newt would be most impressive – and certainly appropriate for the actual contest – perhaps a three-drop dose would be more practical.” She looked pointedly at the size of the terrarium Figaro would call home until the potion wore off. “Three drops.”

Winnie sighed dramatically. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” She dosed Figaro and they all waited, breath held. Even though they were expecting it, they all jumped when, with a puff of yellow smoke, he ballooned in size.

Sensing freedom, Figaro made a mad dash for the edge of the worktable, Hecate only just managing to cast a holding spell before he leapt from the edge. Penny quickly grabbed him and held on while Mavis measured.

“Exactly twelve inches!” She declared. “Get him in the tank.” 

Winnie transported Figaro into his temporary digs in the terrarium, just as someone started clapping from the doorway.

“Oh, well done indeed, girls!”

They all spun around to see Miss Cackle – Agatha Cackle – leaning in the doorway.

“Thank you, Miss Cackle,” Hecate said, both her tone and her posture suddenly rigid. “The girls will be strong contenders.”

“I’d expect nothing less, Miss Hardbroom, certainly not from you.” Agatha stepped closer to Hecate and lowered her voice. “Certainly not since you poached Penny Pestle from the spelling team.”

Hecate was careful not to roll her eyes. It wouldn’t do to be openly disrespectful to the Deputy Head – or Ada’s sister. “I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm… no doubt.” Agatha grinned, but she didn’t mean it. “I almost forgot… my sister wants to speak with you in her office – some time ago, actually.”

Hecate pursed her lips, turning away before she said something she shouldn’t. “Go ahead and start tidying up, girls. It seems I need to meet with Miss Cackle.” She opened her pocket watch and checked the time.

After enjoying watching Hecate fidget for a few moments, Agatha let her off the hook. “Why don’t you go on ahead, Miss Hardbroom. I’ll see to the girls until you return.” She waited as Hecate transferred away before turning back to the team. “That’s a fine newt you’ve enlarged, girls. I think a successful experiment deserves some sort of reward, don’t you?” She summoned up a tray of sweets. “How about a little lab feast?”

Winnifred and Mavis looked rather excited, but Penny and Mary hesitated.

“We’re not allowed to eat in the potions room,” Penny said, somewhat wistfully.

“We’ll make an exception just this once.” Agatha handed Winnifred a fairy cake. “Don’t you worry about Miss Hardbroom. I’ll see to her.” She handed one each to Mavis and Mary. “Now, last, but certainly not least, one for you Miss Pestle.”

With a quick glance at the other girls, Penny took the fairy cake, licking the peak off the icing with the tip of her tongue.

* * *

Hecate materialized in the office. Ada didn’t notice she’d appeared, and Hecate took the opportunity to watch her work. Brow furrowed, Ada idly nibbled the end of her pen as she worked. Craning her neck, Hecate could see what Ada was working on. The daily crossword. No wonder she was concentrating so hard. She cleared her throat softly, trying not to startle.

Ada glanced up, annoyance flashing across her face at the interruption. Then she saw it was Hecate, and any annoyance vanished as her whole being lit up. She hopped to her feet at once. “Hecate! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

Warmth flooded through Hecate. She clapped a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes, spinning around so Ada couldn’t see.

“Hecate?”

Ada’s gentle voice sounded right behind her. Hecate shook her head and tried to wave away Ada’s concerns. “It’s nothing…” She felt Ada ward the door before her arms snaked around Hecate’s waist.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Ada murmured, her breath tickling Hecate’s shoulder.

Hecate collected a shaky breath. “You’ll just think me foolish.” She covered Ada’s hands with hers, pressing them tighter against her stomach.

“Ah. Well… I do think you’re foolish for a great many things, not least of which is your penchant for ruining perfectly good lemonade by adding mint.” Ada felt the low chuckle in the muscles of Hecate’s belly. “However, I can assure you that I will never think you foolish for the way you feel.”

In her heart, Hecate knew that. “It’s just… I never thought anyone would look at me the way you do and sometimes… sometimes it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Mmm…” Ada stretched up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the back of Hecate’s neck, ignoring the way the fine hairs that had escaped her bun tickled her nose. “I suppose you’ll simply have to get used to it.”

Hecate squeezed Ada’s hands before spinning around and lacing her fingers together behind Ada’s neck. “I’ll do my best.” She gave Ada a not-so-quick kiss on the lips before clearing her throat and stepping back to a professional distance. “What can I do for you, Headmistress?”

“I don’t know… you came here.”

“Your sister said you wished to see me.”

“While that’s always true,” Ada winked, “I didn’t ask for you. I’ve not even seen Agatha since breakfast.”

“I’d thought you might have heard from your mother.” They’d been waiting for word from Alma for almost a week now. After a couple of failed attempts to undo the marriage scroll, they’d realized they needed the same witness who had been present at the original ceremony. Since Alma had been the only other person in the room when Ada read the incantation, they reckoned she had to be the missing element in the annulment spell. Unfortunately, once Hecate had been retrieved from the alternate universe on the other side of the mirror, Alma had joined a few members of her coven on an around-the-world broomstick caravan.

She wrung her hands together. “What is my sister up to now?”

“I’ll let you know.” With that, Hecate transferred back to her lab.

* * *

The girls froze mid-bite when Hecate appeared in the middle of the potions lab. “What is this?” She waved her hands, casting a quick preservation spell before floating the collection of wrappers and half-eaten fairy cakes back onto the tray. “Food is not permitted in the laboratory.” She sent the tray to her quarters, intending to complain to Ada later.

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” the girls chorused, glumly.

“Now, Miss Hardbroom, I’m sure an exception could be made for your team?” Agatha smiled at the girls. “Don’t you think they deserve a special treat?”

“What they deserve isn’t the issue, Miss Cackle. Consuming food in a potions laboratory is both unsanitary and unsafe.” Hecate turned to her girls. “Which you well know, girls.”

Agatha tutted. “Really, I don’t—”

“May I see you outside, Miss Cackle?” She spun on her boot heel and stalked into the hallway, giving Agatha little choice but to follow. As soon as the Deputy Head stepped into the corridor, Hecate launched into her protest. “I would appreciate it if you would not undermine me in front of my students. It’s most unprofessional.”

“It’s a few sweets…”

“It’s my classroom,” Hecate hissed. “Health and safety standards are very clear about not eating in laboratories.”

“Rules, rules, rules…” Agatha waved them away. “A blind adherence to rules—"

“Rules exist for a reason!” Hecate whispered at the top of her lungs.

“And may I remind you that as Deputy Head, I make the rules.” Agatha stepped closer to Hecate. “I’ve heard what they say about you… stickler to the rules… knows the Code inside and out… best potioner this side of the Magic Council… the one my sister fancies.”

“I don’t see the relevance—”

Agatha stepped closer still. “I always make it a point to get to know people. The right sort of people. I think you’re the right sort of people. I’m sure of it. You seem just the sort that could improve things around here. I’m sure you’re quite the… disciplinarian.”

Hecate’s gut screamed for her to get away, but she kept her feet planted firmly in place. “I don’t share your opinion on the need for improvement. Ada – Miss Cackle does a fine job as Headmistress of this Academy.”

“I’d never suggest otherwise about my dear sister. But,” leering, Agatha walked her fingertips up Hecate’s arm, “anything Ada can do, I can do better.”

Hecate jerked her arm away. “Pity that doesn’t include being respectful.”

Agatha’s eyes narrowed in a flash. “Not the only pity.” She curled a hand and transferred away.

As soon as she disappeared, Hecate sagged against the doorway, gasping for breath. She clawed at the sleeve of her dress, scratching her arm until she couldn’t feel the crawl of Ada’s fingers anymore.

* * *

“Sister.” Agatha swaggered into the office, the leering smirk still plastered across her face. “Hard at it, I see.” She floated the crossword into the air, spinning it once before letting it drop to the desk where it flipped Ada’s spoon off her saucer and spilled her tea.

“Do I even want to ask what that business with Hecate was all about?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Are you telling me that you did not tell Hecate that I wished to see her?” Ada waited for an answer, but Agatha simply stared back at her. She wore the same blandly innocent expression she’d worn as a child whenever their mother questioned them. The one she wore when she was guilty. “Hecate said you did and I’ve no reason to doubt her.”

“But reason to doubt me?” Agatha waved her arms about. Dramatically. Ada simply crossed her arms and looked at her over the top of her glasses. “I’ll have you know that woman had the nerve to lecture me about rules! I’d insist that you take her to task for her insubordination, but we all know how she’s got you wrapped around her little stirring spoon, don’t we? She’s taking advantage of a lonely old woman to advance her own career.”

 _There it is,_ thought Ada, _that’s the root of it._ “Hecate is quite insistent on adhering to rules – particularly when they concern the health and safety of her students. An admirable quality in the potions teacher, wouldn’t you agree? If I were inadvertently out of compliance, I’d hope she’d tell me, rather than risk harm to a student.” Ada stood and moved until she was standing toe to toe with her sister. “As for the rest… My esteem for Miss Hardbroom is both well-known and well-established among the staff here. That was the case long before your arrival. That said, Sister, I would hate to think the Deputy Head of the school was engaging in tawdry staff room gossip about her Headmistress.”

“People talk, Ada, whether you like it or not. And what happened to Co-Heads?”

“You’ve not stepped foot in this Academy since you were sent to Wormwood’s when we were fourteen. I had to come back and put in my time as a teacher as well as Deputy Head. You’ll do the same, just like every other Headmistress has done since Christobelle Cackle passed the school to her own daughter.”

“I swear, Ada, this slavish adherence to these hidebound traditions will ruin this Academy. Perhaps you’ve forgotten the things we planned to do when we were girls?”

“Cackle’s is built on our traditions! Throw those away and we are nothing! It’s that sort of talk that makes me question the wisdom of Co-Heads altogether.”

“YOU PROMISED!” Behind them, the fireplace flared as sparking, angry magic filled the room.

“I KNOW! I also know you can’t run an academy based on the rebellious fever-dreams of a couple of teenage witches. It’s time for you to grow up, Agatha.”

“Is it? Maybe it’s time you did a little growing yourself, Big Sister.” She summoned the tea-stained newspaper. “Do you actually bother to read anything that isn’t on the puzzle page?” Agatha snatched the paper from the air and folded it back so she could shove the front page in Ada’s face. “While you’re busy worshipping the past, other witches are looking toward the future.”

She’d seen it, of course, but Ada read the headline again. MAGIC COUNCIL GRANTS CHARTER FOR PENTANGLE’S ACADEMY. “I’ve seen it. She was a student here, you know. Same year as Hecate. They were good friends.” She and Hecate had actually been following Pippa Pentangle’s efforts to start a new school – Ada with a bit of morbid curiosity about a new competitor, Hecate with a melancholy wistfulness for what might have been. She’d never said as much, but Ada was certain Pippa Pentangle was Hecate’s first love. She hoped Hecate’s feelings had been returned.

“Modern magic. That’s the shape of things to come. Student choice, food they actually want to eat instead of boiled nettles and beetle bread. Mark my words. You’re going to keep looking at what’s behind us so long that when you do finally turn around you’re going to find yourself – and this academy – nothing more than a relic.”

Agatha transferred away before Ada could respond. Sighing, she glanced at the article again.

_“…presentation of the Founding Stone will take place 3 November, immediately followed by a groundbreaking ceremony and on-site reception. Headmistress Pippa Pentangle says applications are available now…”_

She dropped the paper to her side, slapping it against her thigh before tossing it into the fireplace.

* * *

“That’s enough for today, girls. You’ve done well.” Hecate beamed at her team. “Cackle’s Academy will be quite formidable at the Witchtathlon meet.”

Penny grinned proudly. “Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.” Her smile slipped. “I’m sorry we broke the rules.”

“Mmm…” Hecate chose her words carefully. “It’s difficult when someone tempts you to do something you know you shouldn’t. More so if that person is someone you like or respect. I’m not upset with you for accepting the treats. In fact, Miss Cackle was correct, you do deserve a reward for all your hard work.”

“Won’t winning be reward enough?”

“Winning would certainly be a reward, Miss Spellbody, but the work it takes to get there should be celebrated as well.” Hecate spoke slowly, stalling as her brain kicked into hyperflight trying to come up with something the girls would like. “Miss Cackle’s already given you sweets. What do you say we have an extra practice Saturday afternoon followed by…” She paused, hoping the girls would—

“Pizza?”

“A movie in the main hall?”

“An extra mirror pass?”

Hecate seized on the first idea. “Pizza!” She squeezed her eyes shut until the girls stopped squealing. “And maybe an extra mirror pass?” she added, enduring a second round of screeches. “Very good girls, now off with you.” She barely stepped aside before the girls barreled out of the lab. “WALK!” She heard the footsteps slow for about five steps before speeding up again. “All right,” she said to herself. “Time to go ask Ada how to arrange for pizza.”

Her mind buzzing with pizza and how many people might join them, Hecate didn’t realize she’d walked up on Agatha and Geraldine Gullet until she was practically on top of them. She skidded to a stop just in time to watch Agatha walk her fingers up Geraldine’s arm. Geraldine, no surprise, giggled like a schoolgirl. Hecate’s skin crawled again.

Too late to do anything but stand there, Hecate pressed her lips together and studied the dial on her pocket watch. She refused to look up, even when the hushed voices went uncomfortably quiet. After a moment, she heard the rustling of fabric.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” Agatha murmured, loud enough for Hecate to hear. “Perhaps after dinner.”

Hecate continued inspecting her watch, not looking up until Agatha’s feet appeared in her field of vision.

“Miss Hardbroom.” With her back to Geraldine, Agatha winked and grinned in a way that felt more predatory than anything else. “You’d best hurry along to my dear sister, now. Wouldn’t want to keep your… Headmistress… waiting,” she said before transferring out of sight.

Geraldine sauntered over to her, dashing any hopes Hecate may have had for a speedy escape. “Looks like you aren’t the only one that can catch a Cackle’s eye.”

“So it seems.” Hecate debated telling her that Agatha had pulled the finger-walk move on her less than an hour ago but decided to leave it be. She tried to move past her, but Geraldine stepped in front of her again.

“There’s going to be some changes ‘round here. Mark my words. You think you’ve got it all sussed out here because Ada Cackle fancies you. We all know your sort, sniffing about for any sort of privilege. Well, Agatha Cackle fancies me. We’ll see how you get on now that you aren’t the only queen bee in the hive.”

“I look forward to seeing these changes,” Hecate said stiffly. Thankfully, when she didn’t get a rise out of Hecate, Geraldine huffed back into her classroom.

“You handled that quite well, dearie.”

Hecate spun around to find herself under the shrewd gaze of Gwen Bat. “I didn’t… You… I’m sorry you had to hear that.” She pressed her arms against her sides and ran her thumbs over her fingertips.

“What on earth do you have to be sorry for? She’s the one acting like a miserable shrew.” Gwen threaded her arm through Hecate’s. “Let me walk you to Ada’s office.”

“You don’t think I’m… sniffing about for—”

“Not at all.” Gwen squeezed Hecate’s arm against her side. “I think Ada has been happier than she’s ever been. I think you have been, too.” They turned down the corridor leading to Ada’s office. “You and she are good for each other. Don’t let Geraldine Gullet – or Agatha – take that away from you. I’d give, oh… almost anything I have to get my Algie back.”

“I have… been happy. Ada makes me…” _Joyous, steady, content_. “…happy. I’m a very lucky woman.”

Gwen smiled up at Hecate, genuine warmth in her eyes. “So is Ada, dear.” She pulled her arm free and smoothed the collar of Hecate’s dress. “She needs you every bit as much as you need her, especially now that Agatha’s here. Even as a little girl she created turmoil. Ada can’t see it, she never could. Ada needs you to help her see it – or to at least look out for her when she doesn’t. And you both need to quit worrying about what anybody else has to say about your happiness.”

Hecate wrapped her fingers around her pocket watch – the watch Ada had given her. She forced her words past the lump in her throat. “Thank you, Gwen.” Before she could talk herself out of it, Hecate threw her arms around the smaller woman, holding back tears when Gwen hugged her back. “I will. For Ada,” she said when they finally separated. She stood outside the door for a long while after Gwen transferred back to the chanting room. “I will.”

She opened the door to Ada’s office, stopping, shocked when she saw Ada sprawled across the sofa, holding a glass of wine? Witch’s Brew? She walked slowly towards her, taking a seat in one of the wingbacks since one of Ada’s legs was currently stretched the length of the sofa.

“Come in…” Ada drawled, handing Hecate her half-empty glass. “You’re just in time to ‘take advantage of a lonely old woman’ so you can advance your career.”

Hecate sniffed the glass, nose crinkling at the sharp scent of whisky. “Good thing I haven’t missed that opportunity, since I’m apparently just ‘sniffing about for some sort of privilege.’” She set the whisky on the side table, taking in the span of Ada’s out-stretched, trouser-clad legs. “At least according to Miss Gullet.”

“I’m surprised that didn’t come from my sister. She certainly had plenty to say on the matter to me.” She tried to float her whisky back, but Hecate grabbed it mid-air and sent it to vanishment.

“No. Your sister… didn’t say that to me.” Her eyes kept wandering to the thin strip of bare skin peeking out from where Ada’s jumper had ridden up.

“Ahhh…” Ada pointed her finger at Hecate. “She hit on you then. Took her long enough.”

“Wh- No!” Despite her protests, the tide of red flooding her cheeks answered louder.

Ada dropped her foot to the floor with a thunk and patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

Hecate transferred to the spot almost before Ada moved her hand. “Ada… that’s—”

Ada pulled her down until Hecate was tucked against her. “She’s done it all my life, dear. Anything I had or cared about, she tried to take away. Poor Bertie Applebottom didn’t know what hit him.”

“Bertie?” Hecate lifted her head to look Ada in the eye.

“I may have been a bit slow on the uptake.”

Hecate laid her head back on Ada’s shoulder. “Lucky for me you got that sorted.”

“Lucky for both of us.”

“That’s what Gwen said.” Hecate slid her arm around Ada’s waist, tracing the strip of bare skin with her fingertips. “She’s happy for us. I’m sorry your sister isn’t.”

“I should have warned you. Everyone thinks I don’t see Agatha’s faults. I do. I just… If she just had someone who believed in her… Mother never did.” She kissed Hecate’s forehead. “Speaking of Mother, she finally mirrored back. She said she’d be here by the end of the month. We can undo the marriage scroll then.”

“I’m glad. I know that makes you happy.”

Ada frowned. “Not as happy as I thought it would. Don’t get me wrong, I hate that we were forced into it, that it was done without our consent. But… I hope we’re heading that direction anyway… and—”

Hecate lightly smacked Ada’s thigh. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“I know. I know.” Ada scratched the base of Hecate’s scalp. “However, I find the fact that we can undo it seems to be enough for now. I know we’ve been waiting – I’ve been waiting – to move forward with the more… physical… aspect of our relationship… until we weren’t bound together, but… I really don’t want to do that anymore.” She felt Hecate’s breath stutter. “I’d like it if we could… if you’re ready…”

Hecate pressed her fingers to Ada’s lips. “I’d like it very much – but not tonight. You’re a bit the worse for wear from the alcohol.”

Ada nipped at Hecate’s fingers, causing her to giggle. “Fair point. ‘M not quite fit for purpose, I think.” Stifling a yawn, Ada pulled Hecate closer. “How about Saturday night? We’ll do things properly.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Ada Cackle?”

“I might be.” She dropped her voice to its sultry best. “I might be trying to get into your knickers, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate rolled her eyes, “It’s time for you to sleep it off.” She climbed to her feet and pulled a slightly unsteady Ada up after her. “Saturday,” she said, kissing Ada’s cheek. “I promise you won’t have to try very hard.”

* * *

Hecate studied her reflection in the mirror, disappointed as ever with what she saw. Her earlier bluster had long since shriveled into nervous anxiety. Looking at herself didn’t help. Her clavicles, her ribs, the points of her hip bones… all were starkly prominent. Though she was no longer cadaverous, the way she’d been immediately after Broomhead, she was still thin. _Too thin_ , she thought, _no breasts to speak of, no curves, no softness of any kind_. Ada deserved more than sharp angles and hard edges. She’d been thinner when she’d been with Prudie, but not by much. Not that it mattered. Prudie had been a temporary diversion – someone Hecate cared about, to be sure. She’d never indulged in the relationship if she hadn’t cared about the woman, but by her own choice Prudie had always been relentlessly temporary.

Ada… Ada, she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. Ada deserved to have someone she could sink into at the end of a long day. Ada deserved to have someone who thrilled her when she looked at her. _She deserves more than me_ , she thought. Sighing, Hecate magicked herself into the lingerie she’d bought in a moment of bravery. A nightgown really, in black silk with a not-quite modest neckline, and lace edges. It gave her the illusion of curves, at least. It was beautiful. Far more so, she decided, than the woman wearing it.

Unbidden, a childhood memory surfaced. Her birthday and, surprisingly, a gift, beautifully wrapped in heavy pewter-colored paper with a velvet ribbon in deep, inky blue. She’d opened it, breathless with anticipation, wondering at what sort of gift might be worthy of the wrapping. It was a spell book – an updated edition to a book she already had. She’d smiled and thanked her father for the gift, promising to look through it straight away as she raced to her bedroom before she lost control of her disappointment.

Pushing the memory away, Hecate replaced the gown with her usual purple pyjamas. Boxy, comfortable, and familiar, they wouldn’t create any expectations her body couldn’t live up to. A soft tapping at her bathroom door signaled that Ada had run out of patience. She swung open the door, startled to find Ada practically in the door frame.

Ada’s eyes traveled the length of Hecate’s figure, taking in the purple pyjamas as though she’d never seen them before. “You look beautiful. Those are my favorite thing that you wear.”

When Ada lifted her eyes, Hecate could see the love there – but she saw something else, too. Lust. Ada wanted her. “I – I had something else… something more…” She trailed away as Ada brought her hands to Hecate’s waist, her thumbs tracing the planes of her stomach.

“It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, dearest. There’s never been a moment I haven’t thought you beautiful.”

Hecate couldn’t pull her eyes away from Ada’s periwinkle nightdress, a silky empire-waisted number that showcased her cleavage. The silken fabric glistened beneath her fingertips when she touched it. Ada’s chest rose and fell as her breathing quickened. “I had something… nicer… for you, but I lost my nerve.” A blush crept up her chest. “I can’t help but think you’d be happier if I had twenty more pounds.”

“And you’d be happier if I carried twenty less. But I’m not going to let twenty pounds get—”

“Forty.”

“What?”

“If want to shift twenty and you want to shift twenty, that makes forty.” Hecate’s pained expression was almost comical. “I’m sorry. I know that’s neither here nor there…” She looked away, certain she’d ruined whatever sort of mood they’d managed – especially once Ada threw her head back and laughed.

“Hec. A. Te. You did not just correct my maths…” Catching her breath, she wiped tears from her eyes. “You can take the potions mistress out of the lab… but you can’t take the lab out of…” Ada dissolved into a fit of giggles. “We’re quite the pair of fools, aren’t we?”

“It would seem so,” Hecate said, smiling ruefully. She tucked a strand of hair behind Ada’s ear, her hand lingering on Ada’s cheek. “You don’t need to change a single thing for me to think you’re beautiful. Or for me to be attracted to you.”

Ada laid her hand over the back of Hecate’s, turning her head and pressing a warm kiss to Hecate’s palm. “Nor do you.” She kissed Hecate’s wrist before gently pulling her closer. “So don’t.” Ada pulled Hecate into a slow kiss. Soft, almost chaste, at first, Ada flicked her tongue across Hecate’s lips, groaning as Hecate deepened the kiss.

Hecate’s fingers tangled in Ada’s hair. She pulled her closer. She felt Ada’s hands slide up her thighs, squeezing her hips as they glided over her stomach. Hecate brought her other hand to rest over Ada’s heart, feeling it pound wildly beneath her palm.

Warm hands slipped beneath Hecate’s top, tracing patterns over the burning skin of her back, sliding upwards, following the lines of her spine. A low growl slipped past her lips; her own heartbeat thrummed in time with Ada’s as her breath came, hotter and faster.

She dropped her own hand, feeling Ada’s nipple harden as her thumb circled it. She snapped the fingers of her free hand and they were on her bed, Ada beneath her, her hair fanned out across the sheets. “Is this all right?”

“More than.” Ada pushed up from the mattress, capturing Hecate’s lips in a blistering kiss. She froze for a moment as Hecate’s hands began roaming over her skin.

Hecate stopped at once. “Ada?”

“Maybe if the lights were out?”

“If you’d like, but… I would rather see you.” Hecate shifted until she was lying next to Ada. She ran her hand up Ada’s arm, across her chest and over her belly, tracing every curve. Propping herself on her elbow, she followed the path blazed by her hand with her lips, trailing hot, wet kisses across the fabric. She moved lower, kissing Ada’s hip, pushing her gown up and kissing the bare skin of Ada’s thigh. “Beautiful…” she breathed.

“Aaahhh…” Ada lifted her hips and pulled Hecate closer. “Sod it all,” she groaned as she magicked their nightclothes away. The lights stayed on.

* * *

Hecate breathed in the scent of Ada, who still slept, warm and soft in her arms. The windows were dark; they had a couple of hours still before sunrise. She snuggled closer, smiling against Ada’s back when she pulled Hecate’s arms tighter in her sleep. She’d just dozed off again when a furious pounding started at her door.

They jerked awake, tumbling and stumbling out of bed and to their feet.

“What on earth…” Ada fumbled through the bedding searching for her nightclothes.

The pounding got louder. “Miss Hardbroom!”

“Here,” Hecate said, tossing the periwinkle gown Ada’s direction. Ada snatched it out of the air. “Impressive – like everything else last night,” she added, winking.

“Morning after could use a little work,” Ada said, magicking herself into her gown and robe. She looked at Hecate still rummaging for hers. Hustling around the bed, she pushed a shower spell over them both and then magicked Hecate into her pyjamas and robe. As Hecate rushed past her, Ada slipped a hand inside her elbow and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Last night was bloody brilliant.”

The pounding was constant now. Hecate transferred to the door and flung it open. “What is so important—”

Mavis Spellbody stood in the corridor, tears streaming down her face. “Hurry Miss Hardbroom! Something terrible is wrong with Penny.”

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous malady befalls one of the students and Ada doesn’t know what to do. Tensions are running high and Hecate and Ada feel the stress. Will they be able to count on each other to make it through or will the stresses tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the fic that covers the Week 8 prompt ‘magical battle couple.’ 
> 
> Welp, as it happens, the workshop and going back to school took quite the toll on my writing time. That and the fact that these two witches had so much going on they needed a whole extra chapter. So now this is chapter 2 of a three-chapter fic.
> 
> The title of this week’s fic is still Lovesong, by The Cure. 
> 
> As ever, I’m thankful Sparky is still hanging in there and editing for me. She was so thrilled to learn this was now part two of three.

* * *

“I found them, I found them!” Mavis raced down the corridor, dodging the handful of girls gathered outside Penny’s room. Pushing girls out of the way, Mavis cleared a path for Hecate and Ada all the way into the bedroom. “They’re here, Miss Bat!” Mavis practically shouted. “I went to Miss Hardbroom’s room and Miss Cackle was there, too!”

Waving them in, Gwen cast a quick glance over their nightclothes but otherwise said nothing. The fact that Hecate Hardbroom was blushing from broomstick to bristle told her everything she needed to know. “The girl’s losing magic – quickly.” She lowered her voice so only Hecate and Ada could hear. “She’s pale, her breathing is shallow, and there’s a faint shimmer on her skin that’s dripping down the mattress and onto the floor. I fear it could be the Wasting.”

Ada’s eyes flew open wide. “Are you sure? How?” She took an unconscious step back. Ada had heard of the Wasting – everyone had – but she’d never seen a case herself. Few had. Officially, Cachexia magicae, but most simply called it the Wasting, if they spoke of it at all. If they did, it was always in the same hushed tone that Gwen used now.

Before Gwen could answer, Hecate swept back into the hallway. “Girls! Back to your rooms!” No one moved. “NOW!” After a stunned moment of stillness, girls scattered in all directions. Hecate slammed the door with more force than she intended. “We need to get her into the infirmary, under an isolation spell.”

“Now we can’t be certain,” Ada began, wringing her hands together. “Let’s not panic just yet. I’ll transfer her to the infirmary. Hecate, if you’ll fetch Miss Spellbody and meet us there, we’ll see if we can’t get to the bottom of this.” She turned to Gwen. “I fear someone should probably find my sister.” Ada closed her eyes and transferred herself and Penny to the infirmary.

Once they’d gone, Gwen and Hecate stared at one another. At last, Gwen spoke. “Took you two long enough. Well done.”

The blush that had finally started to recede blazed back with a vengeance. “I’m sure I don’t know what you could be talking about.”

“I’m sure you don’t, but…” Gwen reached out and tapped the top button of Hecate’s pyjamas. “You might want to try again with your top, maybe line the buttons up this time.” She grinned as Hecate’s hands flew to her collar, confirming that she had, indeed, misbuttoned her pyjamas. “And when you see Ada, tell her to turn her gown right-side out.” Gwen lifted a hand to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Love suits you both, dear. Don’t be embarrassed by it.” She transferred out, leaving Hecate standing there, dumbly touching her cheek where Gwen’s hand had been.

Hecate allowed herself a moment to feel the warmth spreading through her before she hurried to find Mavis Spellbody.

“Am I going to get it, too?” Mavis’ voice sounded very small in the corner of the infirmary. Four girls had been in Penny’s room since she fell ill. Only Mavis had actually touched her, and now she too sat inside an isolation spell in the infirmary.

Ada muttered a quiet spell and stepped through the wall of magic separating Mavis from the rest of the room. “No, dear. This is all just a precaution.” She took a seat next to Mavis and wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “It’s a bit scary, isn’t it?” Ada felt Mavis nod against her shoulder. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Miss Bismuth is taking good care of Penny; she’ll be right as rain before you know it.”

Hecate materialized outside the isolation spell holding a small bag of Mavis’ things. Her face twisted into a worried scowl. She transferred the bag to Ada. “I thought you might also wish to have your… creature.” She waggled a finger, and a fluffy yellow and pink striped toy cat appeared at the top of the bag.

Mavis snatched it out at once, hugging it to her chest. “Is Penny going to die?”

“No,” Ada insisted. “We’ll get her sorted. Why don’t you tell me who your friend is?”

“Kitty-Kit.”

“Kitty-Kit… that’s a fine name. Why don’t you and Kitty-Kit try to get some rest? I’m going to go talk to Miss Hardbroom.” She hugged Mavis tighter before leaving the confines of the isolation spell.

As soon as Ada stepped out of the spell, Hecate cast a shower spell over her. And then another. She was about to cast a third when Ada raised her hands in surrender. “Let’s let Miss Bismuth cast a disinfecting spell, shall we?”

Hecate nodded. Once that was done, Hecate filled Ada in on Penny’s prognosis. “The magical drain has slowed down, but… Miss Bismuth isn’t even certain it is the Wasting. It could be something else, perhaps a potion or spell.”

“Who would cast such a thing? On a student, no less?” Ada crossed her arms over her chest. “If Mother were here, she’d say Agatha must be involved somehow.”

Hecate didn’t respond.

“She’s not. Tell me everything the girls said they did between potions practice and Penny falling ill.” Hecate told her what the girls had said. 

“And there was nothing out of the ordinary during the potions practice? All the ingredients were properly marked?”

“You know they were. You helped with the last stock-taking.”

“None of the girls went into the supply cupboard? Not even for a moment?”

“No. It was a practice like any other, save for the pizza afterwards. We weren’t even working on that difficult a spell. Do you think that I somehow caused this to happen?”

“No… of course not. I…” Ada cast about, trying to find the right words.

Hecate huffed a great gust of air. “You just think I was negligent and now one of our students may lose her magic!”

Ada pinched the bridge of her nose. “How can you say it’s not even possible? Things happen, Hecate. No one is perfect – not even you.”

“My imperfections are well established. Nevertheless, I know what went on at practice. This was not caused by me nor one of my girls.”

“It could have been!”

“It wasn’t!” Hecate could feel her temper wriggling free from her control. “I have to prepare for class.” She stalked out of the infirmary, too emotional to try and transfer straight away. Besides, she wanted to research any sort of spell that might present similarly to Cachexia magicae and she needed a clearer head.

Distracted, Hecate rounded a corner in the corridor and ran headlong into Dierdre Swoop, who was leading a train of floating boxes along behind her. “Dierdre! Forgive me… I wasn’t paying attention.” She looked down the line of boxes. “What are you doing?”

Miss Swoop’s face wrinkled in confusion. “We’re meant to be switching rooms. Did Miss Cackle not tell you?” The boxes dropped to the floor with a thunk. “She said that you were in the wrong rooms. That I had more seniority and so I should be in the larger quarters. Then she went on about you not getting any special privileges just because, well… you know.” She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the Headmistress’s office. “You know I don’t care about that – I’m happy for you and for Miss Cackle. And I like my little set of rooms!” She clutched Hecate’s hand. “I swear I didn’t complain! I don’t even want those rooms. If I did, I would have moved into them when Mrs. Drill left. They were left empty until you came along. Where I am now has a view of the sports field, but Miss Hackle insisted. I can’t believe she didn’t tell you.”

“Which Miss Cackle?” Hecate watched as the color drained from Dierdre’s face. “Ada is in her office right now; go talk to her – make sure it’s actually Ada.”

“Busted broomsticks!” Dierdre spat as she realized she’d been played. “I’ll go right now. I’m glad I ran into you, Hecate.”

Hecate transferred Dierdre’s boxes back to her rooms once the sports witch had gone. She felt the stirrings of a headache beginning. What mischief was Agatha up to now?

* * *

Ada sat on her sofa with her head buried in her hands, sniffling. She’d made a right mess of things – with the school and with Hecate. And what was that business with Miss Swoop and Hecate switching rooms? At least that was easily sorted. Unlike Penny Pestle. What made her think she was capable of running a school? Ada felt a familiar tingle of magic. Feeling a mixture of relief and annoyance, she looked up to find her mother standing in the middle of the office.

“I’d say ‘well met,’ but the fact that you’re here tells me you know that would be a lie.” Ada dropped her head back into her hands. “It could hardly be worse.”

Alma eyed her daughter with fond amusement. “I see we’re at the ‘I’m a miserable failure’ stage of the crisis. She took a seat next to her daughter on the sofa. “Any more news on the girl?”

“Not yet. They aren’t even sure she has the Wasting.”

“The Ostium Alternis? Do you know how it came to be here yet?”

“No – and that’s a cold cauldron at this point.” Ada knew her mother suspected her sister was involved. She didn’t want to argue about it again.

“Where’s your sister?” Alma frowned when Ada didn’t answer. “Where is your Deputy Head?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since this whole bloody business began.” Ada finally lifted her head, her misery-filled eyes wet with unshed tears. “And before you ask, I don’t know where Hecate is either. I’m afraid I’ve buggered that as well.”

Alma wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “You and Hecate will sort things out. Gwen didn’t mirror me about that, though. Right now, there’s a girl in the infirmary that needs all of our attention. Have you contacted the Pestles yet?”

Ada nodded glumly. It had been a miserable experience. “They should be there before dinner. I’ve called Mona Spellbody as well. Mavis doesn’t have any symptoms yet, but…”

“Och, best to do it sooner rather than later.” Alma rubbed her chin as she thought for a moment. “Shouldn’t she be showing the first signs by now? It’s been more than twenty-four hours since exposure.”

“That’s why Miss Bismuth isn’t sure that Penny has the Wasting. It could be a spell or… she’s on the potions team for the Witchtathlon meet. She could have been exposed to something there.”

“Not bloody likely,” Alma snorted. “Hecate Hardbroom? Be careless about potions? With a student’s health and safety at stake? Only a fool—” Alma groaned as a fat tear rolled down Ada’s cheek. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Ada…” Alma shook her head. “Never mind. You’ll work it out. What’s important is that little girl. What are you doing for her? You need to talk to Agatha.”

Ada moved from the sofa to her desk. She didn’t want to talk about Agatha. “Why? What would she know about it?” She opened the folder containing the monthly invoices, hoping that would signal to her mother that the conversation was over. It didn’t.

Alma followed Ada to her desk, looking down at her with a mix of sympathy and pity. “You won’t know that until you ask her. If it is a spell or a potion… well, that sort of thing wouldn’t exactly be out of character.”

Clenching her jaw, Ada kept her eyes glued to the invoice in her hand. She had no idea what it said. She flipped it to the next one.

“Burying your head in the sand does nothing to help that girl. Agatha—”

Ada slapped the folder against the desk. “It always comes back to this, doesn’t it, Mother? All our lives you’ve blamed Agatha. Every time something went wrong, your first thought was always ‘it must be Agatha.’”

“It’s not without reason.” Alma crossed to the window and stared out across the courtyard. “Time and again – chaos. Everywhere she went, chaos – and you – trailed along behind.”

“Childhood scrapes, Mother, overblown childhood scrapes.” Ada stared at the monthly invoices, seeing nothing but blurry entries.

“Breaking Grandmother’s vase is a childhood scrape, Ada. Permanently vanishing your familiar? Total obedience spells on any boy she fancied? The extraction spell? Those are not ‘scrapes.’ They are serious violations of the Code!”

“Violations she committed as a child! That extraction spell was over thirty years ago – and I was hardly dragged along unwilling. Or have you forgotten?”

Alma left the window and dropped heavily into one of the wingbacks near the fireplace. “How could I forget? I spent your entire childhood dreading whatever calamity Agatha may have tricked or manipulated you into – or Mona Spellbody.”

Ada flipped the page in her hand over with such force she nearly ripped it in half. “I don’t think I care for your assumption that I just blindly followed Agatha with no mind of my own.”

“Really? How many of those ‘scrapes’ did you get up to once Agatha was at Wormwood’s? Or since you’ve been teaching away from your sister? I’ll tell you how many. None. But here we are, Agatha not yet here a full term and already you’ve nearly lost Hecate to an Ostium Alternis Vitae cast on a mirror that no one ever saw before.” Ada opened her mouth to respond, but Alma held up a hand. “You wound up married thanks to a scroll that should never have been where you found it. And now, as we speak, you have a student whose magic is leaching out of her for no apparent reason.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your sister, always have done, but I’m not blind to her faults. I didn’t have that luxury when you were children.” Alma tapped her fingertips against the arm of the chair, not looking at Ada – not looking anywhere. “I don’t want your sister to be involved with this. I can’t tell you how much I hope she’s nothing to do with it, but this sort of thing is right in her wheelhouse, isn’t it? Just because you throw a wobbler when I say so, doesn’t change that. I’m sorry, Ada, I can’t discount the possibility that Agatha is responsible. I hope you won’t either.” Alma pushed herself out of the chair with a groan. “I’m knackered. I’ll see you and Hecate tomorrow, and we’ll get this whole marriage scroll business sorted. That’ll be one worry vanished, at least.”

“Goodnight, Mother.” Ada watched as her mother shuffled into the corridor, carrying more years than when she’d arrived less than an hour ago. She’d never noticed it before, but somehow her mother had gotten old. She glanced at the newly hung portrait of her and Agatha. She wasn’t exactly a fresh cup of tea herself.

Even though her mother had gone, Ada still struggled to concentrate. She flipped another paper in the stack, frowning as she read the name of an unfamiliar vendor: Gloom’s Emporium of Esoterica. It wasn’t a large order, only a few things that looked like potions ingredients. One ingredient stood out from the rest – Arum maculatum. Adder’s tongue. She didn’t even think you could order it without dispensation from the Magic Council. Ada pulled the form, shutting the folder. It seemed as good an excuse as any to pay a visit to Hecate. She cast out with her magic, finally locating Hecate in the reserved section of the library.

When she materialized in the library, Ada found Hecate smiling warily up at her from the middle of a mountain of books. “Miss Hardbroom.”

“Miss Cackle.” Hecate arched a brow. “I thought I felt the brush of your magic.” She cleared a short stack of books from the chair next to her. “Join me?”

Relieved, Ada smiled despite herself. Perhaps things between them weren’t as bad as she feared. Ada sat down and let herself relax in Hecate’s company. For all her prickliness, Hecate always managed to soothe Ada’s own anxieties. Resisting the urge to touch Hecate, Ada studied the titles of the books in front of her. “ _Magical Maladies_ , _Webspinner’s Herbology_ …” Ada squinted to read the faded title of an ancient tome. “ _The Grimoire of Hester Mosstone_? Hecate… that’s…dark magic.” She collapsed in on herself. “You think Agatha’s responsible as well.”

“I don’t know.” Hecate reached under the table and clasped Ada’s hand. “I do know that Penny doesn’t have the Wasting. It’s too virulent. All the girls on the team would be showing the first symptoms by now – I would be showing symptoms. It must be a spell.”

“I owe you an apology,” Ada started. She hoped Hecate would let it go at that, but instead she simply arched an eyebrow and waited for Ada to continue. Sighing, she did. “I guess I would rather this was all because you made a mistake than because my sister intentionally tried to harm a child. I know that’s terribly unfair to you, but…”

“But Agatha is your sister,” Hecate finished softly. Ada shrugged. “That’s as may be, but isn’t finding the truth the most important thing? Even if it was my mistake?”

Ada brushed fingers across Hecate’s cheek. “You’re a remarkable woman, Hecate Hardbroom. And I’m a lucky one.” Hecate leaned into her touch. Ada let herself enjoy the contact for a moment before she placed the invoice on the table in front of her. “I found this today. Did you order it?”

Hecate studied the page, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline as she read the list. “Adder’s tongue? That’s… Ada, there’s no legitimate use for adder’s tongue outside of hospital and even then… there are safer alternatives. Why did you order this?”

“I’ve never seen this before. I’ve never even heard of the vendor; that’s why I noticed it. Mother was – Mother’s here, by the way. Gwen mirrored her. She thinks Agatha could be involved as well. Anyway, I was trying to avoid Mother’s rant about Agatha—”

“I fear your mother may be right,” Hecate said, her voice quiet with dread. “Adder’s tongue is a restricted ingredient. Only a Headmistress would be able to order it.” She left the implication of that hanging in the air.

Leaving Ada to work that out for herself, Hecate summoned an ancient-looking text from the other end of the table. She opened it to the back and ran her finger down the index, looking for potions that contained adder’s tongue. Her teeth worried at her lower lip as she scanned the entries. “There!” Hecate flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. “Ada, read this.” Hecate studied Ada’s face as she read through the potion, not once but three times. “It fits. And…” she tapped the page with a long nail, “there’s an antidote.”

“You’re bloody brilliant!” Ada leaned in and kissed Hecate on the cheek, library full of students be damned. “Get on that. I have to phone Gloom’s and see who placed that order.”

* * *

Hecate stuck her head in the office. The rest of her stumbled in afterwards when Ada glanced up from her phone call and waved her inside. Ada’s hair… she’d… it… Her long auburn locks were gone. Now her hair swung in an even bob, just above her shoulders.

“I see,” Ada said, speaking into the receiver. “Yes, I would expect that to be the case… And you’re quite certain?” Ada’s face darkened, and from across the room Hecate could see how tightly she was gripping the phone. “Yes, please. Two-signature order authentication? Yes, let’s set that up… myself, of course… and Hecate Hardbroom.” Ada flicked her eyes to Hecate and gave her a quick wink. “H-E-C-A-T-E… yes… Thank you, Mr. Gloom. You have a fine day as well.” Ada hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. “I assume you got the gist of that?”

“Let me guess, you ordered the adder’s tongue?”

“So it seems. And I’ve recently had a very interesting conversation with Miss Swoop. Apparently, I’ve been busier than I thought.” She made room as Pendle jumped into her lap.

“Does this have something to do with your new hairstyle?”

Ada ran her fingers through her hair as though she’d just realized it was shorter. “A bit of an overreaction? I suppose I should have asked your thoughts on the matter.” She focused on scratching an especially pleasurable spot behind Pendle’s ear. “I just thought I’d make it harder for Agatha to…” She couldn’t get the rest of the words out past the lump in her throat.

Hecate hurried to Ada’s side, pulling her close and cradling Ada’s head against her chest. She carded her fingers through Ada’s hair, savoring the way the strands glided through her fingers. “It’s your hair, Ada. You’re free to wear it however you like.” Hecate leaned down and kissed the aforementioned hair. “I quite like it this way, though – it’s most fetching.” She could feel Ada relaxing under her touch, and she hated to take that away, but she couldn’t ignore the reason Ada had cut her hair in the first place. “Your sister definitely can’t rely on people simply assuming she’s you anymore. I know she’s your sister, and I’m sorry, but I don’t think there’s any way around it. Agatha is up to something nefarious.”

Snaking an arm around Hecate’s hips, Ada nodded. “Tell me something good, dear. Were you able to make the antidote?”

“Handily. The cure isn’t nearly as difficult to make as the original potion. Penny responded almost at once to the antidote. Thankfully, her magic is no longer draining. I fear her recovery will be arduous, but I believe she will recover.”

“Finally, a bit of good news,” Alma said, before she’d even fully materialized.

“Mother!” Ada clutched her chest, trying to force her racing heart back into its place.

Hecate stumbled backward, nearly losing her footing. “Mrs. Cackle! For the love of…” She placed a steadying hand on Ada’s shoulder. “Well met.”

“A bit of warning would be in order, Mother.” Ada climbed to her feet. “I suppose you’re here to say ‘I told you so’ or some such?” She told her mother the rest of what they’d learned.

“It gives me no pleasure being right.” Alma fell quiet.

They each sat, alone with their thoughts, until Alma finally roused herself. “Now that you have things in hand, I thought I’d take my leave. I’ve come to undo the marriage scroll before I go. That is, if you still wish me to do so.” She looked hopefully between the two of them. “There’s no hurry if you aren’t sure.”

“We’re sure,” Ada said, quickly. Too quickly, she realized. “Aren’t we?”

Hecate didn’t know what to say. She desperately wanted to protect her connection to Ada. “Is that what you want?”

Suddenly, Ada’s certainty wavered. What if Hecate changed her mind? _That’s the point_ , she reminded herself. She wouldn’t force Hecate into anything. _But what if you’re forcing her out of something she wants?_

“Ada?” Hecate knelt beside her chair. “Let me in. Whatever this conversation is that you’re having in your head… have it with me.”

Ada took Hecate’s hands in her own, admiring the way they fit together as she organized her thoughts. “I don’t want to lose you. I’ve no desire to sever my connection to you… ever.”

The relief on Hecate’s face was palpable, but so was the anxiety. “But?”

“I want you to be mine – freely given. When we marry, I don’t want it to be an accident.”

 _When_ , she thought, _Ada said when_. She felt something loosen in her chest. “I want the same,” Hecate whispered, squeezing Ada’s hands. “Freely given. You need this. I need you. If undoing the scroll is the key to being together, then let’s undo it.” She turned to Alma. “Yes, we’re sure.”

Nodding, Alma summoned the scroll and motioned them to come and sit on the sofa. “First things first, then. Hecate, you must give Ada her watch back.”

Hecate reluctantly lifted the chain over her head and placed the pocket watch in Ada’s hand, feeling the loss more keenly than she’d imagined. “I return this gift to thee.”

Ada passed it quickly to her mother, refusing to hold it a second longer than necessary. Alma slipped it into a pocket in her cardigan. “Make sure you aren’t touching one another.” She waited while they scooted fractionally farther apart. “Here we go.” Standing over them, Alma read the spell clearly, her voice strong despite her misgivings.

> _For binding broken, return the token_
> 
> _Make us two instead of one,_
> 
> _And let this marriage be undone._

Red light filled the room, riding a crack of magic. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

A chasm of emptiness opened up inside Hecate’s chest, and she reached for Ada’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Is that it? It’s done then?” Hecate looked back and forth between Ada and Alma. Dazed, Ada could barely nod.

“Aye, it’s done.” Alma turned the scroll over in her hands, disappointment etched clearly in her features. “It wouldn’t have worked in the first place if the love wasn’t there, you know.”

Ada roused herself enough to speak. “I know, but… Hecate needed the choice. We needed the choice.”

Hecate shifted closer to Ada. “And now I’m free to choose, correct?” Ada’s eyes flickered up to meet hers. She nodded once before dropping them back down, staring at her hands as she twisted her fingers together in her lap. Screwing up her courage, Hecate tucked each side of Ada’s new pageboy behind her ears before gently cradling her face in her hands and lifting her head. “I choose you, Ada Cackle. I always have done, since that first time we met.” Leaning in, she claimed Ada’s lips with her own, filling the kiss with all the love and commitment she could, determinedly ignoring the fact that Alma was sitting right there.

She kissed Ada until she felt her rise in response, until her lungs burned with the need for air. Then she kissed her some more. Finally, gasping, they had to part. Hecate held her hand out, summoning the scroll. She handed the scroll to Ada, capturing both her hands in hers. “When you’re ready, I want you to read this scroll to me again. Today, tomorrow, ten years from now… I will be here, choosing you.” As Ada stared wordlessly at their joined hands, a tear tracked down her cheek. Hecate’s bravado faltered under the weight of the silence. “Unless… you don’t…”

Ada’s head snapped up. “I do. Of course, I do. I can’t imagine anything else…” Ada pulled her hands free and turned to her mother. “May I?”

With a start, Alma realized Ada wanted the pocket watch back. She fumbled in her cardigan pocket before pulling it out and handing it over.

Ada closed her eyes and clutched it between her hands, whispering a nearly silent spell. When she finished, she opened it and presented it to Hecate.

Reverently, Hecate took the watch in shaking fingers. Inside the cover Ada had magicked an inscription.

> _You are the one my heart chooses, time after time._
> 
> _-All my love, Ada_

Hecate pressed a fist to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

“I hope that’s a yes,” Ada said, gently pulling the watch from Hecate’s grip. She looped the chain around Hecate’s neck, carefully working it past Hecate’s fist. “I was thinking this summer, after term. With our friends and family there, this time. If you’d like that… If you’d rather it just be us—”

She couldn’t finish because Hecate launched herself at Ada, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her ferociously. Ada grabbed Hecate’s hips, pulling her closer until she was in Ada’s lap.

Alma cleared her throat, but neither of them paid her any mind. “I’ll leave you two to it then,” she said as she crept out of her chair. She magicked the scroll to a safe place on the coffee table, set the strongest wards she could and just managed to transfer away as the first moan filled the room.

* * *

“Drink this, it will help settle your stomach.” Hecate produced a small bottle of pale green liquid. “It’s a bit of ginger, some extract from the leaves of an artichoke,” she smiled fondly at Ada, “and far too much honey to make it sweet enough so you’ll drink it.”

Ada smiled back gratefully. She’d already been sick twice from thinking about the conversation she was about to have with her sister. Warm flannel in hand, Hecate had patiently cleaned her up each time, brushing away her apologies. “Cheers,” Ada said, grimacing before she tossed the contents of the bottle back like a shot of tequila. “You’ll stay?”

“If that’s what you want.” She leaned in, brushing her lips against Ada’s. She could taste the faint flavor of honey. “It will be all right… my love. I’ll be here if you need me.” They stepped apart as Agatha transferred into the office.

“You wished to see me, Sister?”

Lips pressed in a tight line, Ada nodded. She offered Agatha a seat on the sofa, but she declined. “We need to talk.”

Hecate moved as far out of the way as she could, hoping to fade into the background, but still be where Ada could see her.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her. She couldn’t bring herself to look her sister in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Aggie. This isn’t working out.”

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you mean.” Agatha glanced at Hecate, then promptly dismissed her.

“Thankfully, young Miss Pestle doesn’t have the Wasting. She’s under a spell – one not so different from an extraction spell. A very old spell that calls for adder’s tongue.”

“I wonder how she managed to get her hands on that.” Agatha gave Hecate a side-long look. “I would think that dangerous potions would be stored well out of students’ reach.” She sighed. “Pity that didn’t happen. Such an unfortunate accident.”

“We don’t keep that potion here,” Ada said. “We don’t even keep the ingredients.”

Agatha tutted. “You know how a potions cupboard is, stacked to the gills with old jars and bottles of who knows what? We’re a school full of young witches eager to test their magic. Accidents are bound to happen.”

“And I suppose it was just an accident that Gloom’s Emporium of Esoterica thinks I placed an order for adder’s tongue? Or that Miss Swoop is beside herself because she thinks I’ve suddenly decided to shift her quarters about? It’s all just an accident that all these people think I’m doing something when, in reality, it’s you?”

“I’m hardly responsible for the assumptions others make, Ada. If you’ve not made enough of an impression on your staff for them to know it’s you…” Agatha’s eyes traveled over her sister’s shorter haircut. “Though emulating Uncle Alfred’s hairstyle seems a bit extreme.”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Hecate stalked to Ada’s side. “You broke the Witches Code! Rule 2, Paragraph 1 states that a witch may not take any action that causes physical or magical harm to any other witch outside the confines of a magical duel. Furthermore, Section 2, Subsection C states that senior witches have a duty of care for junior witches. Poisoning them hardly fulfills the duty of care.”

“I don’t know what business any of this is of yours. Really, Ada,” Agatha crossed her arms petulantly over her chest. “Must your latest floozy be constantly present?”

Ada bristled, calming only when Hecate’s hand came to rest on her forearm. “It’s Hecate’s student that’s lying in the infirmary, fighting for her magic. She has every right to be here. Furthermore, I want her here.”

“Again, that’s nothing to do with me!”

“No? Then you won’t mind finishing this, will you?” Hecate summoned the tray of sweets she’d confiscated from her team. “I believe you gave Penny the purple fairy cake.”

Agatha took an involuntary step backwards.

“What’s the matter, Miss Cackle? Are you afraid to sample the same sweets you provided one of our students?” Hecate took a step closer, brandishing the tray like a weapon.

“I told you, I don’t want you here!” Agatha blasted Hecate out of the office, somewhere into the woods surrounding the castle. She didn’t bother with where.

“What have you done?” Ada raced to the window, as if Hecate might be down in the courtyard.

“What I should have done months ago: keep you from running this school into the ground.” She threw a hot blast of magic at Ada, hitting her sister square in the chest before she could even get her hands up. Ada toppled to the floor sending figurines and papers flying.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha launches a long-feared challenge to Ada’s position as Headmistress. Battle lines are drawn, and alliances are tested. Once the dust settles, will Hecate and Ada finally get the chance to find their happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of the fic that covers the Week 8 prompt ‘magical battle couple.’ 
> 
> The title of this week’s fic is still Lovesong, by The Cure. 
> 
> I’m not sure who’s happier to have this fic finished, Sparky or me. As always, a massive thank you to her for all her work making these things readable.

* * *

Hecate rolled onto her stomach, losing her breakfast in the grass. It had been years since someone had transferred her against her will. Anger boiled in her blood. Gasping, Hecate crawled onto her hands and knees. Ada needed her. She forced herself to her feet, gathering her magic as she stood. With a twist of her hand Hecate transferred back to the office.

She immediately found herself flat on her back in the courtyard, her breath knocked from her lungs. Her shoulder felt like a red-hot fire iron had been jabbed through it. Cradling her arm against her chest, Hecate pushed herself up again.

This time, she tried transferring into the hallway outside of Ada’s office. She was met by Gwen and Alma, each of them already pounding on the door.

“It’s been warded!” Alma shouted. Behind the door they could hear glass breaking and the scrape of wood on stone. “We can’t get inside.” One of the twins screamed, but no one could tell which one.

“I’ll contact the Great Witch.” With a sympathetic glance at Alma, Gwen transferred away.

Hecate shoved her rising panic deep into her guts. Her guts didn’t like it. The panic mingled with a roiling nausea, causing Hecate to sway on her feet. “We’ve got to get inside. Ada could be—”

“Ada is stronger than you know, Hecate.” Alma said, with forced certainty. Another crash. “But we needn’t dawdle about getting inside.”

“I tried. My magic isn’t strong enough to break the wards.” Hecate slapped at the wall, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. She needed more power. “I have an idea. My magic may not be strong enough, but the castle’s surely is.”

Alma’s eyes flew open when she realized what Hecate intended to do. “Hecate…”

“I can’t think of anything else.” If she hadn’t already been certain, the sound of errant magic smashing into the door would have convinced her. “I have to try.” Hecate summoned her broom and transferred outside.

She mounted her broom and kicked off into the sky, heading for the edge of the Academy grounds. The thrumming in her chest told her she was getting close. She pulled her broom up, slowing her speed and forcing herself closer to the boundary. By the time she was a broomstick length away, the thrum felt more like a rumble, knocking her heartbeat slightly out of rhythm. She backed away, shifting from the normal side-saddle position into a racing position, straddling the stick with her feet planted firmly against the bristles. She had only one chance at this, and she meant to hit the boundary at speed.

She backed further away, judging the distance she would need to reach her full momentum. Hecate refused to think about what would happen if this didn’t work. It had to work. Ada needed it to work.

She leaned forward, building speed quickly. A strand of hair whipped free from her bun. Her resolve wavered at the last second, and she flung her arms in front of her face.

Hecate hit the boundary harder than she’d ever hit it before. Her momentum rocketed her into Ada’s office.

Her body exploded through Agatha’s wards, sending her tumbling through the room. She screamed with the agony of it.

She plowed over Agatha and into Ada’s desk. Wood splintered; glass broke. A searing pain shot down her shoulder; another flared in her forearm. Through sheer adrenaline, Hecate rolled onto her feet, capturing Agatha in a holding spell just as she threw another ball of magic at Ada. Hecate heard it hit with a sickening crackle.

Strengthening the hold, Hecate looked frantically behind her, trying to see how badly Ada was hurt. Blood poured from a cut on her scalp, running down her face and obscuring her vision.

“I’m all right,” Ada groaned. Hecate could barely hear her over the ringing in her ears.

Alma burst through the door, sizing up the situation and taking over the holding spell. Gwen and the Great Witch were right behind her.

Hecate ignored them all. Instead, she staggered the few steps to Ada’s side and dropped to her knees beside her. “Ada…” She’d obviously taken several hits. Hecate ran trembling fingers over Ada’s head. A wide silvery blonde streak of hair had appeared just over her left temple.

Coughing weakly, Ada pushed herself into a seated position. “You’re bleeding.” She summoned a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Hecate’s eyes. It didn’t help for long. “We need to get you to the infirmary.” Hecate reached up to touch her face. Thanks to the blood she didn’t see the horrified look in Ada’s eyes when she spotted the six-inch shard of wood embedded in Hecate’s forearm.

Gwen came to help Hecate to her feet. Ada as well.

“She attacked me! I demand justice!” Agatha clutched at the Great Witch. “She’s violated the Code!”

Still clutching Ada, Hecate limped closer until she loomed over Agatha. “Rule 7, Paragraph 3 states that a witch is allowed to defend herself if physically attacked – or to protect another witch under attack. Don’t try to out-quote the Code to me.”

Agatha shrank back, all the fight drained out of her.

“Come on, dear. Let’s get you to Miss Bismuth, she’ll fix you up.” Ada wrapped an arm around Hecate’s waist just as her knees gave out. “Mother…”

Alma bolstered Hecate from the other side. “You did good, love.” With a quick peck to the top of Hecate’s head, she transferred the three of them to the infirmary.

* * *

Hecate cracked an eye open; even that much movement hurt. The infirmary. The sharp smell of disinfectant tickled her nose and she prayed she wouldn’t sneeze, lest her head burst like an over-filled toad’s bladder. At least the light was blessedly dim. She could feel a warm weight pressing against her thigh. Tilting her head as little as possible, Hecate looked down to find Ada, fast asleep in a chair with her head in Hecate’s lap.

She shifted her hand until she could gently rifle her fingers through Ada’s hair, careful not to wake her. Her eyes started drifting closed again.

“How are you feeling?”

Hecate’s eyes flew open, sending spikes of pain through her head. “M-Mrs. Cackle?”

“Sshh… I didn’t mean to startle.” Alma leaned in to examine the row of stitches along Hecate’s scalp as well as the purpling on her face. “Nurse says your head will be ringing for a while yet. You’ve a few stitches in your scalp and your face is going to look a fright for a few days. Miss Bismuth is working on a potion to speed things up a bit, but you know how it is… magic can only do so much on injuries.” Alma tapped the edge of the bandage on Hecate’s forearm. “She pulled a bloody broomstick out of your arm – you’ll feel that when you’re stirring the cauldron for a while. Probably best you were out like a lantern when she pulled that out of you.”

Hecate winced at the very idea. She pulled her eyes away from the bandage on her arm, focusing on the sleeping woman beside her bed. “When did Ada… Is she all right?”

“Not long. The Great Witch left only an hour ago.” Alma shifted in the chair, wishing she’d magicked herself more comfortable seating. “She came here straight away, but you were sleeping. Miss Bismuth says you’ve got a heavy case of magical exhaustion on top of your injuries. Ada as well, but hers isn’t as bad. We tried to get her to rest in her rooms, or at least take a bed in here, but she refused to leave your side until you woke up. She was out almost at once.” Alma worried at a button on her cardigan. “Her body will be sore for a few days. Her sister managed to land a few stunners, but I fear her heart will be sore far longer than that.”

With a tiny dip of her chin, Hecate agreed. Bodies heal from injuries much faster than a heart heals from betrayal. She knew that all too well. “And… what of Agatha?”

“Gone.” Alma sounded more relieved than anything else. “She hissed and spit about it like a familiar getting a bath, but… the Great Witch administered a truth potion. It was Agatha that set the Ostium Alternis trap and who baked a leaching spell into a fairy cake. She wanted to punish the girl for staying on the potions team. She failed in that, thanks to you,” Alma said. “Turns out, she’d been undermining Ada in all sorts of ways no one had even suspected. She’ll have her powers confiscated for a time, be required to perform menial labor for the Magic Council… and she’s forbidden from working at Cackle’s or any other magical school.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Alma’s head jerked up. “For what?” She dragged her chair closer to the bed. “What could you possibly be sorry for?” She lowered her voice when she saw Hecate’s eye twitch. “You risked great harm to protect my daughter. She’s here and well because you put yourself between her and danger.”

“But Agatha will—”

“Agatha will get what she’s earned, Hecate – less than, really. I tried to prevent the maelstrom that Agatha would surely bring, but I failed – just like I failed to protect you when you were a child. Today, you repaid my failure by protecting the school, Ada’s reputation… and her heart.”

“How could I do anything else? I love her.” Hecate cut her eyes to Ada, who still slept soundly even as Hecate ran her fingers through her hair. “I know you wanted better for her, but…”

“Then you know no such thing,” Alma snapped, “no such thing at all.” She gentled her tone. “I’ve never been particularly good at expressing my emotions; there’s always been too many things that needed to be done to spend my energy on fripperies. Perhaps if I had, I’d have a better relationship with my daughters.” She rested a hand on Hecate’s knee. “With all three of my daughters.”

Hecate’s half-closed eyes popped open. “Th-three? I don’t… You can’t mean me.”

“I most certainly can. And I do mean you. I didn’t say anything at the time because I didn’t think you could understand, and even if you understood, I didn’t think you were up to hearing it. I took the easy way out and I stayed quiet. I wanted you to have as much freedom and independence as possible, but maybe… maybe I just left you at loose ends,” she said, smiling sadly. “Hindsight is twenty-twenty they say… More than once I considered risking a time loop spell.” She drifted into the past for a moment before shaking herself back to the present. “Now that I have you cornered, I’m going to say what I should have said years ago. What happened to you was my fault. As Headmistress my job was to protect you – even from yourself and your own foolishness. I didn’t do that.”

“You couldn’t have known what I was doing,” Hecate argued. “No one knew.”

“That’s as may be, but I still bear the blame. If I could have returned Indigo Moon to life, I would have done so and freed you from this place – even if it meant I never saw you again.”

Hecate gazed lovingly at Ada. “I wouldn’t have met Ada if you had done that.” She met Alma’s eyes. “Is that terrible of me? My happiness rests on the shoulders of a little girl I turned to stone.”

“No, you’ve managed to find happiness despite the terrible thing that happened when you were a child,” Alma insisted. “You deserve to be happy, and I’ve done my best to give you every chance at it.”

“I know. You’ve given me far more than I deserved – certainly more than you had to.”

“Nonsense. As far as I was concerned, the instant the Great Witch placed the confinement on you, you became mine. Not my burden, not my responsibility… mine, as much my child as Agatha or Ada ever were. When your parents cut ties with you, that just cemented it further.” She gave Hecate a moment to process what she’d said.

Images from her childhood came to mind, each one taking on new meaning under the weight of Alma’s confession. Summer activities that Cackle’s began hosting during her third year… the addition of a theatre room and weekend movies… Miss Hagsmet and Darkwood Cottage… the beautiful living room furniture in her quarters… “All along… I never realized…”

“And that was my fault as well, so let me be clear… I couldn’t be happier that you and Ada have found one another and that you will officially become a member of my family. Because as far as I’m concerned, you have been for a very long time.”

Tears slipped from Hecate’s eyes; gritting her teeth, she wiped them away. “You made Cackle’s a place I could live and heal. Ada’s made it my home. I’m thankful to you both.” Before she could stop it, Hecate’s face split into an agonizing yawn. She shuddered to think what she looked like.

“You need to rest.” Alma stood and magicked the chair to its rightful place against the wall. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of Hecate’s head, mindful of her injuries. Crossing to the other side of the bed, Alma nudged Ada until she was awake enough to stand. Quickly casting an enlargement spell on the bed, she tucked Ada in next to Hecate before calling Pendle and Morgana to join them. “Sleep well. You two will have to face the rest of the staff tomorrow.”

* * *

A hush fell over the staff room the instant Hecate transferred in. She could feel the weight of dozens of eyes as they stared at her. The bruising on her face, the angry scrape running the length of her neck, the black thread stitching together the rips in her forehead and forearm – she carried the marks of her battle with Agatha proudly. No one save Ada knew that her haughty posture and rigid movement were caused by the agony her body was in. Out of the corner of her eye, Hecate saw Gwen summon a cushion for a chair. She placed it on the seat next to her and motioned for Hecate to join her. _Almost no one_ , she thought, the tiniest of smiles flickering across her features.

Steeling herself against the movement, Hecate lowered herself stiffly into the chair. As soon as she was down, she let out a slow stream of breath. “Thank you.”

Once the buzz of conversation had resumed, Gwen leaned in, speaking low so no one else could hear her. “I expect Ada has fashioned you a pain potion or two.”

“She has. The next batch should be ready in about an hour.” Hecate hoped she lasted an hour in this chair. The pain potion helped a great deal, but it made her dreadfully sleepy. Ada had flat-out forbidden her from using Wide-Awake potion to counteract it.

“No one would fault you for missing this meeting, dear. I doubt any of it is news to you.” Gwen tucked her hand inside Hecate’s elbow and squeezed gently. She also let loose a thin stream of soothing magic.

“This meeting won’t be easy,” Hecate said, casting a side-long look at Geraldine. “I want Ada to know that I support her.” She relaxed into the warmth of Gwen’s magic as it dulled some of her aches.

Gwen snorted softly. “All she has to do is take one look at you to know that.” She leaned in even closer, her lips almost close enough to tickle Hecate’s ear. “She’s going to want to pamper you later. Let her.” Leaning back in her own chair, Gwen blinked innocently enough, though the twinkle in her eye as she watched the blush creep furiously up Hecate’s throat gave her away.

Hecate was spared having to come up with a response by Ada’s arrival. Silence fell over the room again, and Hecate could once more hear the ringing in her ears.

“Thank you for joining me… I know the notice was short.” Ada clasped her hands in front of her, white-knuckled to keep herself from wringing them together. “As you know, we’ve had a difficult couple of days…” Blinking back tears, Ada let her eyes travel the room. Her gaze faltered when she got to Hecate.

Ignoring the pain, Hecate forced a smile and nodded encouragingly. She brought her pocket watch swiftly to her lips, hoping Ada would get the message. She did.

Steadier now, Ada took a deep breath and continued. “Suffice it to say, my sister will no long…” Ada cleared her throat, waiting for the flood of emotions to ebb. “My sister will no longer be with us here at Cackle’s.”

“You gave your own sister the boot?” Geraldine asked, shriller than usual. “So much for the bonds of family.”

Ada looked stricken. “A separation agreement was reached,” she answered, grimly. “Agatha feels her talents could be better put to use somewhere else. I’m afraid I’ve had to agree.”

In truth, Agatha’s departure had been non-negotiable as far as the Great Witch had been concerned. A one-year confiscation of her powers and a permanent ban on working at Cackle’s – that had been the punishment meted out for Agatha’s violations of the Code. Every time she looked at Hecate, Ada felt certain that her sister got off lightly.

“On a happier note, Penny Pestle is much improved and, while it may take a while, thanks to Miss Hardbroom, she’s expected to make a full recovery. We hope she’ll feel well enough to travel with the rest of the potions team to the Witchtathlon competition next week.”

Ada had misgivings about Cackle’s continued participation in the contest, but she’d reluctantly agreed to allow it, succumbing to arguments from both her mother and Hecate that the girls needed a quick return to normalcy.

Dierdre Swoop raised her hand. “What about Deputy Head? Who’s going to do that?”

“As if we didn’t know,” Geraldine spat. She scowled at Ada, her face pinched as though she’d just stepped in something foul.

“A very good question, Miss Swoop.” Ada pointedly ignored Geraldine. “For the time being, I’ve asked Miss Hardbroom to serve as acting Deputy Head.”

Geraldine was on her feet in an instant. “She’s a bloody first-year teacher! Outside of shagging the Headmistress, what qualifications does she have?”

“Sit down, Miss Gullet! You wretched, vulgar shrew!”

For a moment, Ada was afraid she’d been the one that shouted. Or Hecate. Her chin dropped to her chest when it was Gwen that stood up to face Geraldine.

“There’s no need for such hideous behavior just because you backed the wrong broom in this race.” Gwen pointed at Hecate. “She may be new to the faculty, but she certainly isn’t new to Cackle’s. She’s proven herself trustworthy time and again.”

“Really, Geraldine,” Dierdre shouted, “you complaining that anybody is getting ahead by getting a leg over with someone really is the kettle calling the cauldron black.”

Geraldine at least had the decency to look embarrassed at that. “She’s still not qualified…”

Miss Inkwell spoke up. “I didn’t see you spending hours in the library trying to find out what was wrong with that girl.”

“You didn’t brew the potions that we’re using to treat her, either,” Miss Bismuth added. “Her relationship with the Headmistress is hardly a liability after what we’ve just been through. Not that you ever darkened the infirmary door to know anything about it.”

Hecate stared fixedly ahead. When Ada had first approached her about stepping into the Deputy Head position, she’d fully expected Geraldine Gullet to complain. She’d even expected her complaint to center around the nature of her relationship with Ada. Hecate had not, however, expected the vigorous defense from the rest of the staff.

Finally, Ada decided she needed to retake control of the meeting, for Hecate’s sake if nothing else. “Your concerns are duly noted, Miss Gullet. That said, Miss Hardbroom has spent years earning my trust, and I hers. At this point, trustworthiness is enough.” She glanced at Hecate, sending her a silent apology before she carried on. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom and I have a personal as well as professional relationship. It may be unorthodox; I don’t really know. We’ll certainly have to learn to navigate maintaining a separation between our private lives and our work lives. However,” now she smiled broadly, for the first time in what felt like years. “If anyone doesn’t mind a little mixing of the two, we would love it if you would join us next summer for our wedding.”

Save Miss Gullet, the room erupted in cheers and congratulations.

* * *

Hecate paced back and forth in front of the mirror in Ada’s office. The Witchtathlon competition was in full swing at Weirdsister College, and Hecate was fit to be tied. She knew her confinement wouldn’t allow her to attend the contest when they’d begun, but, sweet burning snail shells, waiting for Ada to remember to update her was worrying her nerves to the nub. 

The mirror flickered, sending Hecate scrambling for the chair. “Ada?” The face that appeared wasn’t just Ada’s, but rather Ada, Miss Hanes and the entire Witchory team.

“There she is, girls. Why don’t you tell Miss Hardbroom how you made out in the competition?” Ada proudly nudged a Third-Year to the front.

“We came in third place!” She held up a bronze trophy in the shape of ten-pointed star. Since we won in Broomstick, Cackle’s is in second place over all!”

“Well done, girls! I’m proud of you!” She waved as Miss Hanes led the girls back to the team room. “Second overall,” she said to Ada, once they’d gone. “We should certainly make a better showing than the last competition.”

“I’m trying not to think about it.” Ada cocked her head, studying Hecate through the mirror. “How are you holding up? It’s nerve-wracking enough in person.” She winced, afraid she was rubbing salt into the wound. She’d asked the Great Witch for a dispensation to allow Hecate to attend the meet, but she’d been denied. Thankfully, she hadn’t mentioned the request to Hecate.

“It’s nothing short of miserable.” She shook her head. “I used to think about my confinement every day, every hour at first. I isolated myself, changed myself… I kept myself occupied by memorizing the code…”

“Until Miss Pentangle wouldn’t allow it,” Ada finished. She’d imagined the crushing loneliness Hecate must have felt. Ada knew she owed much of her current happiness to the efforts of a teenaged witch she’d never met. A teenaged witch who’d saved Hecate from a life of isolation and been rewarded with a shattering rejection. Even after all these years, Ada knew the pain of what Hecate had done to Pippa still ripped at her. “Have I ever told you how grateful I am that she refused to let you curl up in a corner?”

“You have.”

“And that I hate that you’ve still not mended your friendship?”

“That as well.” Hecate fiddled with her pocket watch, snicking it open and closed. “I don’t believe there’s anything left to mend.” She snapped the watch closed. “I know there’s not; I made sure of it.” Hecate forced a smile as Gwen stepped into the frame. “How did we do in Chanting?”

“We took first, of course.” She looked at them both as if there had never been any other possibility. Hecate supposed that with Esper Vespertilio as your chantsmith, there probably hadn’t been any other. “The girls are busy showing off their trophy as we speak. Spell Science came in fifth, though. Not much help from them in the final tally. The Familiar Husbandry team is competing now.” Gwen turned to Hecate. “Your potions girls are having a last-minute study session over plant forms or some such.”

“How is Miss Pestle holding up?” Hecate had misgivings about allowing Penny to compete. The girl was still too weak to attend all her classes. In fact, she still relied on a spelled wheelchair to travel about the castle. She was in it today. But even in her weakened state, Penny had insisted she wanted to participate. Neither Ada nor Hecate had been able to deny her. Still, it chafed that Hecate couldn’t be there to see to the girl herself.

Ada stared up at the ceiling, lips moving as she did a set of calculations in her head. “I would have liked a better showing in Spell Science, but still… as long as Potions, Witches Etiquette, or Myths and Legends take at least a second, we should be guaranteed a top five finish. That’s a significant improvement from last time.”

“That should be well in hand. I’m sure Hecate’s girls will carry the day.” Gwen gave Ada’s arm a friendly pat. “I’ll leave you to keep Hecate apprised of the competition. I’m going to go gloat a bit for Geraldine.” Waving at Hecate, she transferred to the team room.

Ada and Hecate exchanged an amused glance through the mirror. “I’m sure I should tell her to behave… but I must admit I’m taking a bit of perverse pleasure in the fact that Geraldine’s team has made the worst showing so far. I feel bad for the girls, of course, but Geraldine… well. Karma often wields a firm hand, doesn’t she?” Ada summoned a notepad and ran her finger down the page. “That’s everything so far. Did you have anything that you wanted me to go over with your girls?”

Hecate knew that now was hardly the time, but something had been gnawing at her heart and she couldn’t help herself. “You know this is how it will always be, don’t you?” She placed a hand against the mirror. “Every school holiday, meet, field trip… I’ll always be here, and you’ll always be there, alone. Binding yourself to me means a lifetime of this.”

Ada reached up and placed her hand on the mirror opposite Hecate’s. “I’m already bound to you, my dear, happily so. As long as there’s a mirror about, I won’t be alone.” Ada stepped closer to the mirror. “I know who I’m marrying, Hecate. Your quirks, your flaws, the maddening way you always know the answers to the Jumble… I love all of it. Spending holidays at the castle in order to spend my life with you is a bargain as far as I’m concerned. Anytime you doubt that, just read the inscription on that watch.” Hecate clicked the watch open and stared at the words as they swam through her tears.

They spent the next few hours making small talk in front of the mirror. At one point, someone transferred in a chair so Ada could sit down. Now and then a new team would come report their results. Hecate found herself near to bursting with pride when Penny wheeled up with the rest of the Potions team, clutching a first-place trophy.

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Hecate fussed with her hair again, still not happy with her image in the mirror. She felt a tingle of familiar magic an instant before Ada appeared behind her.

“Last chance to change your mind,” she said, resting her hands on Hecate’s shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Hecate lifted one of Ada’s hands and kissed her palm. “Never.” She turned around in her chair so she could see Ada properly. “You look stunning. Isn’t it bad luck, though? To see the bride before the wedding?”

“Bad luck for the groom to see the bride, perhaps.” Ada made a point of looking around the tiny room where Hecate was making her last-minute, pre-wedding preparations. “Don’t see one of those around here.”

“Merlin’s hat, I should hope not.” Hecate wrinkled her nose at the very idea. Standing, she took in Ada’s pale blue dress that exactly matched her eyes and clung to her curves in all the right ways. “I much prefer my beautiful, brilliant bride.” Leaning in, Hecate lost herself for a few moments in a languid kiss. “We’re going to be late,” she whispered once they’d parted.

Ada cast a quick restoration spell on Hecate’s smudged lipstick before doing the same for herself. “They’ll hardly start without us.” She brushed her fingertips over the shirred fabric that covered Hecate’s stomach. The fabric, a deep sapphire color had been spelled to swirl as Hecate moved creating subtle variations in color. It complemented Ada’s dress perfectly. “You look lovely.”

Hecate’s response was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the hallway. Ada grinned impishly, waggling her eyebrows at her bride-to-be. “It’s quite the crowd. Mrs. Drill is here, and she brought young Dimity. Mona, obviously, along with Mavis.” Her smile faded. “Your parents.”

“I didn’t think they’d come…” Hecate honestly didn’t know how she felt about their presence. “Does my father expect to…?” Surely, he didn’t expect to show up for the first time in nearly twenty years and walk her down the aisle.

Knowing the turn Hecate’s thoughts had taken, Ada shook her head. Vehemently. “No. Mother will walk you; Father will walk me. Just as we planned. I just… I knew you weren’t certain if they’d come, and I didn’t want you to be taken by surprise.”

“Thank you for that.” Before Hecate could say anything else, or even think too much about seeing her parents in person for the first time in years, Alma transferred into the room.

“I should have known this is where I’d find you. Your father’s been looking everywhere for you. I swear the man is about to birth a litter of kittens.” Alma stepped back and held out her arms. “Let me look at the two of you…” Flapping her hands in front of her eyes, Alma blinked away happy tears. “I’m so pleased for the both of you. My beautiful daughters…” She pulled them both into a hug, kissing each one on the cheek before letting them go. “From your father and me.” Alma handed them a tiny box, wrapped in light blue paper with a ribbon cut from the same fabric as Hecate’s dress.

Ada held the box while Hecate pulled the ribbon free. Heads bent together, Ada lifted the lid, revealing a gleaming brass key.

“A cottage, near the lake,” Alma supplied. “For your honeymoon and whenever the two of you want to get away.”

Hecate flung her arms around Alma, tears threatening to ruin her make-up. “Thank you… for everything you’ve done for me, including welcoming me into your family.”

“I think, daughter, you were always meant to be a part of my family.” Alma summoned a pair of handkerchiefs, handing one to Hecate and keeping one for herself. “Now, Agatha and Gwen are already waiting down front.” She turned a sharp eye to Ada. “Your sister has sworn to behave herself.”

“She’s not got much choice about it since the Great Witch is officiating the ceremony,” Hecate muttered drily.

“Och, don’t think that was happenstance. Now go. Let’s get you two married.” She shooed Ada with her handkerchief until Ada transferred away to her own waiting room and her father. An instant later, organ music filled the air. “Shall we?” Alma held out an elbow, smiling encouragingly. Once Hecate linked their arms together, Alma transferred them into place.

Hecate’s eyes widened at the sight of the crowd. It was more than double what she’d expected. Everyone from the faculty had come – even Geraldine Gullet, who sat off to the side with a surly expression on her face. Most had brought husbands or wives, even some children. A few students had come as well. Hecate returned the bright smile beaming at her from Penny Pestle.

She’d been looking around so much, Hecate hadn’t noticed they were supposed to be moving until Alma began to gently tug her down the aisle. Once she was down front, holding Ada’s hand, everything else melted into a soft blur. After promises to love and honor and cherish – but not obey, both of them had rolled their eyes at that one – they reached the final part of the ceremony. Patting his robes nervously, Ada’s father finally produced Hecate’s pocket watch and handed it to Ada.

Ada slipped the pocket watch over Hecate’s head, a visible symbol of her commitment to a lifetime together. After running her fingers over the chain, Hecate turned to Alma, who handed her a silver filigreed brooch. With shaking fingers, Hecate pinned it to Ada’s dress, desperately hoping she didn’t stab her love in the chest.

The exchange of tokens completed, they turned to face the attendees. Hecate took Ada’s hand in a white-knuckled grip. So far, the ceremony had been nothing more than pretty words. She’d meant them, of course – with every fiber in her being she’d meant them – but the true binding had yet to happen. When Ada started speaking to her, she could scarcely make out the words over the pounding of her heart.

“Hecate, you’ve had my heart since the day we met. Being able to spend my life with you was a dream I hardly dared to dream. And if it turns out this is still a dream? I hope I never wake up.” Ada waited for the quiet ripple of laughter to fade away. “You have always been and always will be my first choice.”

“And you have always been mine.” Unable to stop herself, Hecate reached up and traced the curve of Ada’s face, her thumb stroking the widening strip of silvery blonde in her hair.

Softly clearing her throat, the Great Witch handed Ada the marriage scroll. Unrolling the scroll, Ada held it in front of them. Hecate held the other side of it with one hand while their linked hands hung between them. Ada took a deep breath and began to read.

> _As life’s thread is spun_
> 
> _Through storm and sun,_
> 
> _Before all we stand,_
> 
> _Open hearts, open hands._
> 
> _Signified by this token, sacred and true,_
> 
> _For then, now, and always, forge one out of two._

The blue light flared again. The guests rose to their feet, applauding and congratulating the happy couple. Gwen waved her baton, and white rose petals fluttered from the ceiling like snow. Ada used their joined hands to pull Hecate into a deep, sweet kiss and Hecate knew that she was home.


End file.
